Etre ou ne pas être
by Melissa-Lena
Summary: UA Shonen-ai Quand Shion fraichement débarqué dans un nouveau lycée percute Nezumi à la bibliothèque. Résumé par terrible mais si l'envie vous prends venez lire :


Etre ou ne pas être ou Mes premières fois

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prenait. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça dans mon ancien lycée. Et les choses n'avaient pas été différente à mon arrivé ici. J'avais fui le contact des gens. Non je me mens à moi-même. Les gens m'avaient fuit. Ils ont eu peur de moi comme toujours. Mon apparence les effraie, mes yeux rubis leur inspirèrent un monstre tout droit sorti des enfers mais cheveux blancs ne représentaient qu'une anomalie à leurs yeux. Ma tâche de naissance à la forme d'un serpent qui laisser sa marque tout le long de mon corps. Ainsi que de mon extrême pâleur J'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais seul. J'avais fini par m'y habitué. Au fil du temps cela c'était ancré dans mon caractère. Je soupirais, c'était toujours la même chose ou que j'aille. Pourtant cette fois-ci il y avait une différence. Il était la différence. Le premier jour dans mon nouvel établissement avait été catastrophique. Tous les élèves me fuyaient comme la peste. Mes professeurs connaissaient la raison de mon apparence alors cela ne les impressionner pas. Elle était due à une maladie grave qui m'avait touché lors de mon enfance. Elle m'avait, en plus de changer mon apparence, fragilisé. J'avais fini par trouver refuge à la bibliothèque durant la pause déjeuner. Quel que soit la situation je finissais toujours pas trouvé réconfort dans les livres. Je m'étais baladé tranquillement entre les rayons. Jetant par-ci par-là des regards à certaines œuvres. J'avais fini par saisir Hamlet. Je commençais par parcourir les premières lignes du regard alors que j'allais rejoindre les tables lorsque je rentrais dans quelqu'un qui alla percutait la bibliothèque faisant pleuvoir sur nous plusieurs livres. Je me confondis en excuse alors que je croisais ses yeux. Subitement je me tus. Mon esprit se vida de toute phrase possédant un sens. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. Je le vis me parler. Je secouais immédiatement la tête sortant ainsi de ma rêverie.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention !

-Je suis désolée j'étais en train de lire et...

-Je me fiche de tes excuses, regarde le bazar que tu as provoqué !

-Désolée, murmurai-je en baisant la tête.

Après un soupir, il se releva et commença à rassembler les livres éparpillés autour de nous. Je l'imitais rapidement. J'évitais soigneusement son regard. Nous les rangeâmes à leur emplacement dans un silence complet. L'ambiance était tendue. J'étais triste. C'était la première personne qui m'avait adressé directement la parole et c'était pour me crier dessus. Je l'observais à la dérobé alors qu'il les rangea. Je ... J'avais ressentis une émotion étrange en le regardant. Peut-être était-ce son regard vide qui m'avait touché. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un livre en main lorsque je plaçais le dernier. Il se retourna vers moi. Il posa son regard vers le livre pour vers moi et il haussa des sourcils.

-Serait-ce le livre que tu lisais ?

-Oui, merci, dis-je en tendant mon bras.

Il sourit presque étonné puis il me tendit l'œuvre.

-Très bonne lecture, assez inhabituel ici.

Que cherchait-il à faire ? Il y cinq minute il avait l'air furieux et là il était tout gentil. Je ne comprenais rien à son attitude.

-Aimes-tu Shakespeare ?

-C'est l'un de mes auteurs préférés, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

La sonnerie retentit la pause était finie. Il m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de se retourner il sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque. Alors que je restais là. Je réagis néanmoins rapidement et j'enregistrais mon livre avant de rejoindre ma salle de classe. Le reste de la journée fut long. Très long. Je regardais plus souvent par la fenêtre que les notes que je prenais distraitement. Je fixais le ciel. Le fin voile cotonneux de nuage blanc chassait de temps en temps par le vent. Je pensais à l'inconnu de la bibliothèque. Il m'avait souri. C'était la première personne qui m'a jamais souri. Sincèrement du moins. J'étais heureux pour la première fois. Je ne désirais qu'une chose le revoir. Même si je ne savais rien de lui je le découvrirais. Une semaine passa ainsi. Je le voyais chaque jour là-bas, il flanait dans les rayons lisant des passages reposant les livres. Je l'observais toujours de loin. C'était mieux ainsi. Pourtant chaque jour je voyais son expression triste et cela provoquait en moi d'étrange émotion. Je finis par décidé que j'y retournais le jour suivant. Je le reverrais même si je devrais attendre tout les jours. Il ne resterait pas un inconnu.

Je m'étais précipité dès la première sonnerie. Je m'étais installé à une table qui donnait vu sur l'entrée. J'attendrais sa venue. Un quart d'heure passe puis une demi-heure. Pourtant je ne bougeais pas. Il fit son entré. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle. Son regard se posa sur moi sans vraiment me voir pour il continua son observation pour finalement venir croiser le mien. Je plongeais mes yeux vers les lignes du texte sans vraiment m'en préoccupé. Je relevais les yeux pour tomber sur du vide. Il avait tout simplement disparu.

-Ton livre est à l'envers, murmura une voix près de mon oreille.

Je sursautais en me retournant. Je rougis légèrement.

-Attendais-tu mon arrivés ou n'es-ce qu'une impression ?

Ces yeux pétillaient de malice. Le souvenir de la veille était présent à mon esprit. Ses yeux vides et froids et maintenant pétillant de joie ? Un étrange contraste.

-J'attendais.

Il ria légèrement bien qu'il fut naturellement surpris par une réponse aussi franche. Il me prit le livre des mains, le retourna au préalable. Et lut le passage où je m'étais arrêté la veille au soir.

-Ah ! si cette chair trop solide pouvait se fondre, se dissoudre et se perdre en rosée ! Si l'Eternel n'avait pas dirigé ses canons contre le suicide !... ô Dieu ! ô Dieu ! combien pesantes, usées, plates et stériles, me semblent toutes les jouissances de ce monde ! Fi de la vie ! ah ! fi ! C'est un jardin de mauvaises herbes qui montent en graine ; une végétation fétide et grossière est tout ce qui l'occupe. Que les choses en soient venues là ! Depuis deux mois seulement qu'il est mort ! Non, non, pas même deux mois ! Un roi si excellent ; qui était à celui-ci ce qu'Hypénon est à un satyre ; si tendre pour ma mère qu'il ne voulait pas permettre aux vents du ciel d'atteindre trop rudement son visage ! Ciel et terre ! faut-il que je me souvienne ?. Quoi ! elle se pendait à lui, comme si ses désirs grandissaient en se rassasiant. Et pourtant ! En un mois... Ne pensons pas à cela... Fragilité, ton nom est femme ! En un petit mois, avant d'avoir usé les souliers avec lesquels elle suivait le corps de mon pauvre père, comme Niobé, tout en pleurs. Eh quoi ! elle, elle-même ! ô ciel ! Une bête, qui n'a pas de réflexion, aurait gardé le deuil plus longtemps... Mariée avec mon oncle, le frère de mon père, mais pas plus semblable à mon père que moi à Hercule ! En un mois ! Avant même que le sel de ses larmes menteuses eût cessé d'irriter ses yeux rougis, elle s'est mariée ! ô ardeur criminelle ! courir avec une telle vivacité à des draps incestueux ! C'est une mauvaise action qui ne peut mener à rien de bon. Mais tais-toi, mon coeur ! car il faut que je retienne ma langue. (Acte I, scène II)

Sa voix reflétait à merveille les sentiments que l'auteur avait voulu transmettre. Il les traduisait de manière spectaculaire. Ses phrases me mirent les larmes aux yeux. Il releva son nez du livre et me fixa. Il dut être satisfait de son inspection puisqu'il m'offrit un de ces sourires. Peut-être es-ce à ce moment là que j'ai réellement commencé à ressentir cet émotion ce sentiment. Je ne sais pas. Mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Sa prestation m'avait ébahi. Il me fallut un certain temps pour le féliciter.

-Tu as été incroyable, l'histoire prend vie sur tes lèvres.

La sonnerie sonna empêchant ainsi mon correspondant de répondre. Il se leva presque à la hâte et fila en direction de la sortie. Il tenait toujours Hamlet à la main. Je n'eu pas vraiment le temps de réagir qu'il franchissait les portes de la salle. Je tentais de le rattraper, je l'aperçus à diverse reprise pour le perdre aussitôt. Je finis par rejoindre ma salle de classe découragé. La fin de journée se passa de manière similaire à la veille. Je n'étais pas vraiment présente en cours. Juste physique du moins. Je laissais cette fois-ci mon regard vagabondait le long du bâtiment me demandant où il était. Je rêvassais me souvenant de sa lecture. Il avait été si ... Si époustouflant ! Et c'est à peine si ce mot correspond. J'attendais le lendemain avec une impatience inhabituel. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Mes pensées furent interrompues. Je reçus un papier sur mon bureau qui me sortit de ma transe. Je l'ouvris pour découvrir un mot un seul. Monstre. Même si cela n'était qu'illusion. Après tout je n'étais qu'un monstre. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit non plus par hâte mais par peine. Je n'avais rien. J'étais seul. Il n'allait pas tarder à ce lasser de moi et il disparaitrait dans la masse informe des personnes me craignant ou m'ignorant par peur de représailles. Je me présentais au alentour de midi vingt à la bibliothèque. Je m'assis à une table vide à l'écart des autres. Après tout il ne voudrait pas de ma présence. Personne n'en voulait.

-Tu m'as l'air bien ... triste, finit mon interlocuteur.

-Surement parce que je le suis.

-Quelle en est la raison ?

-Mon apparence ignoble qui n'invoque que le diable à l'esprit de mon entourage.

Il haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois que je lui parlais ainsi. D'un ton froid et dur. Il avait l'air contrarié. Peut-être allait-il lui aussi fuir comme les autres.

-Ignoble ? Etonnant je n'aurais pas utilisé cet adjectif mais plutôt unique ou extraordinaire.

-Qu'importe le sens final et le même sauf qu'eux il ne tourne pas autour du pot, dis-je d'un ton froid en me levant.

Lui aussi était comme eux. Lui aussi me trouvait repoussant. Si son but premier avait été de me blesser alors il avait finalement réussi.

-Attends, dit-il en me poussant dans un rayon lorsqu'il m'eut rattrapé, ce n'est pas ça. J'aime ton apparence, sincèrement. Dans tout les cas qu'importe les autres tant que ton regard et positif. Mais s'il ne l'est pas comment peux-tu attendre que le leur le soit. Il sente ta faille et en profite. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

-Et pourquoi toi n'es-tu pas comme eux à exploiter ma faille ?

-Parce que je ne le désire pas. Et que je sais reconnaître la beauté là ou je la vois.

Je rougis à ces paroles et je détournais le regard. J'entendis un léger rire venant de sa part. Puis un murmure "Chacun son tour". Il me regarda sérieusement et je décidais que le sourire lui allait mieux que son regard morne.

-J'aime quand tu souris, dis-je soudainement, tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Il fut surpris puis une étincelle brilla dans son regard.

-Je ne peux le faire si tu ne m'accompagnes pas. Alors je te propose un marché.

-Quel est-il ?

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais heureux quand je lisais Hamlet. Et je suis heureux quand tu l'es alors chaque jour je te lirais un passage et je veux ton plus beau sourire après cela, es-tu d'accord ?

Je le fixais incrédule. Pourtant je hochais de la tête montrant mon accord. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement. J'avais vécu trop de chose inhabituelle aujourd'hui et même ces derniers temps. Qui plus est avec un inconnu. La sonnerie retentit, j'eu un reflexe et je l'attrapais par le bras l'empêchant de s'enfuir comme à son habitude. Il se tourna vers moi surpris.

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

-Je m'appelle Nezumi, souriait-il. Ne t'inquiète pas Shion on se reverra demain me lança-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Mince le livre c'est vrai il y était à la fin. Les jours passèrent à un rythme lent. Chaque jour était une torture. La matinée était longue à venir, puis la pause trop courte et pour finir l'après-midi ainsi que la soirée était d'une lenteur horripilante. Je ne me lassais pas de l'écouter chaque midi. Et visiblement il ne se lassait pas non plus de me voir. Pour la première fois j'avais un ami. Un jour il arriva en retard d'une trentaine de minute. J'étais inquiet et il l'avait vu. Il m'avait fait un sourire d'excuse mais ne c'était pas expliqué. Lorsque la sonnerie avait sonné je l'avais retenu. Un bleu naissait progressivement sur sa joue. Je lui en avais demandé la raison mais son visage c'était fermé et il avait détournait le regard en disant qu'il allait être en retard. Je ne l'avais pas pour autant lâcher. Petit à petit la salle c'était vidé et les bruits provenant du couloir c'était taris.

-Réponds-moi, lui demandai-je une nouvelle fois.

-Bravo maintenant je suis en retard !

-Tu ne pars pas tant que je ne saurais pas.

-Je me suis battu, es-tu content maintenant ?

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je curieux.

Il ne répondit pas et fixa une étagère de livre. Je répétais une nouvelle fois ma question en attrapant son menton pour le tourner vers moi et ainsi le fixer dans les yeux. Visiblement il hésitait à me révéler la cause.

-Pour toi.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je surpris d'une telle réponse.

-Je n'ai pas supporté de les entendre te critiquer une fois de plus avec leur accusation ridicule !

Je restais bouge bée. Il avait pris ma défense c'était la première fois.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne mérite pas que tu te battes pour moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si je représentais quelque chose !

-être ou ne pas être tel est la question. Penserais-tu peut-être que tu n'existes pas vraiment ?

-Je n'existe que pour provoquer leur peur et leur haine.

-Tu n'existe que pour faire naître en moi la vie.

Je restais surpris devant cette phrase. Je clignais des yeux. Il franchit la distance qui séparait ses lèvres des miennes. Maintenant j'existais. Parce qu'il était là je pouvais vivre parce que j'étais là il pouvait vivre. Cette émotion, cette scène, cette vie. Ma vie, venait de commençais. Il a réussi à avoir toutes mes premières fois à lui tout seul du moins les plus importantes. D'ailleurs il n'y avait que lui d'important.


End file.
